Thor's Auntie Celeste
by castiels-tardis-blue-eyes
Summary: Inspired by the Season 6 finale, after Castiel's claim to fame an unexpected visitor arrives. (At this point I didn't know about the Leviathans)


**Season 6 finale reaction**

"Castiel, honey, you're not God." a mysterious female voice says. Castiel turns around to face a tall young woman with delicate features and long white hair. Castiel tilts his head slightly.

"Who are you?" He questions threateningly. She steps closer to him and offers out a hand, Castiel frowns for a moment before taking it in his. Shock obliterates his face and he stumbles backwards and onto the floor.

"What did you do to him?" Dean interrogates.

"He's just found out who I am." the woman says standing straighter.

"So who are you?" Dean asks, still defending Cas.

"She is Celeste, the Demi-God of Earth, made by the mother of angels herself." Cas said, looking up to his master guiltily.

"You angels are like children. All scrambling around for the crown, when you don't even know that Daddy's gone." Celeste said sternly. Castiel looked up, shocked and appalled.

"GOD IS ALIVE?" Castiel exploded.

"YES CASTIEL HE IS ALIVE AND HE'S BEEN WATCHING YOU WHINING THINGS THE WHOLE TIME. THE ONLY REASON YOU STILL HAVE YOUR GRACE IS BECAUSE OF ME." Celeste retorted angrily. Castiel backed up nervously. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"Why didn't he answer my prayers?" Castiel asked quietly, looking like a toddler without icecream. Celeste breathed deeply to calm herself before answering.

"Because every single living thing on this planet, purgatory, heaven and hell have been, are, and always will be asking the same question. The one you wanted to know so bad. If you were going in the right direction. And if you had sat down and thought about it, even getting involved with the king of hell would have been a bad idea, surely? So therefore you would have been able to answer your own question. Sometimes all parents have got to take a day off, even God. So he left me here as a baby sitter and record all of your moments, it's been tiresome. Especially for someone as old as me." She said, then looked at Dean who's face was etched with curiosity. "I know you've got questions dear, just let me finish with him first." Celeste added, directing her statements at Dean. She turned to face Castiel. "Put the souls back where they're supposed to be. No one in their right mind should carry that much power, especially power as volatile as that." she said sternly and Castiel leant back and a streaming glow of white light elapsed out of his mouth. After a couple of seconds he collapsed to the floor and looked up, woefully at Celeste. "Stay seated Cas, allow yourself to gather your own strength back." She said, and Castiel nodded bewildered in response. She put her back to Castiel to face the three men in the room who were holding various body parts with a look of pain in their eyes. She walked swiftly across the room to Bobby who was still collapsed at the bottom of the stairs. She tapped him gently on the cheek and his eyes brightened up and he sat up and wiggled his shoulders to test them out. Celeste smiled at him then moved onto Dean, tapped him gently on the cheek and his face sighed with relief. She stood up straight and looked at Sam, who looked the most in pain. "I can heal your soul if you like, not completely, it will always be scarred, but it will clear up most of the damage." Celeste offered kindly, crouching down to Sam's sat position. Sam nodded. "Please." he said hoarsely. She nodded slightly and put her hands onto his face. His eyes glowed into a beautiful white light for a moment then Celeste took her hands away and checked him over, she hadn't had to do that for a very long time.

"Thank you, so much." Sam said, shaking his head with gratitude.

"My pleasure." Celeste replied, then smiled. "To which residency am I taking you?" She asked everyone in the room.

"Probably Bobby's place." Dean replied, speaking up for the group. Celeste nodded at him then turned her head to Castiel who was still sat on the floor. "Humans are very forgiving, I'm sure, once they understood the fullness of the situation you'd be allowed back into the family again." Celeste said cautiously.

"What do you mean?" Bobby said suspiciously.

"Well, it wasn't Cas' fault. He did what he thought was right, and he was tempted by the wrong people and made a few errors, like Sam did once, and Dean. And you, Bobby. All creatures of God will make mistakes, and you should not blame Cas for his bad actions, I've seen into his heart and he was ALWAYS looking out for you boys." She replied, talking mostly to Dean, but shared glances out amongst the group.

"Cas can come with us if he wants." Dean offered kindly, no hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"You're blessed Castiel, and you've chosen your friends well." Celeste said, leaning a hand down to Cas to lift him up from his seated position. He took her hand firmly and a smile whispered across his lips. Once everyone was stood, Celeste teleported them to Bobby's house.

Bobby poured everyone a drink and sat down on a chair at his desk. Dean leaned against a wall, Sam sat down on the sofa and Castiel stood awkwardly, evenly balancing his weight on both of his feet. Celeste sat down next to Sam who shifted uncomfortably for a moment before relaxing.

"So, why did God hide himself from the Angels?" Sam inquired.

"It was a test. He's getting old and he needs to pass the job onto someone." Celeste replied tucking her feet under herself, to the others she looked oddly human. Not very godlike, apart from her features perhaps, she just looked like a young innocent girl.

"Why can't you do it?" Sam asked gently.

"I'm half human, I don't qualify." She replied, Dean's eyes widened slightly and stood forward.

"You're half human? How are you even still alive?" Dean asked, alarmed. Celeste thought for a moment, deciding what to tell him.

"Castiel may be unsettled by this, since it isn't in the legend but my Dad, he was the human in the relationship, and a thing happened to him when he was in his 30s. He got brought back from the dead by another human girl who'd absorbed the heart of a time machine. He became a fact. A fixed point in time. He can't die. The immortality was effectively inscribed into his DNA as a dominant gene, so when I was born I inherited it, and now no matter how hard I try, I can't die either." She replied, pausing every now and then to think things through. Silence fell across the room as each man digested the information they were given.

"Can you bring your Dad here?" Dean inquired, with a hint of joking in his voice.

"Why?" Celeste replied, smiling.

"Just wondering if he could teach me a thing or two about getting with something as powerful as that." Dean replied. Celeste frowned, looked at Castiel, then at Dean, then at Cas then back at Dean again.

"So wait, you two aren't together?" She jested, pointing at Dean and Castiel subtly. Castiel blushed and Sam sniggered quietly. Dean forced a serious face.

"Not funny." He said simply, glaring at Celeste.

"This is why I love you humans," Celeste began. "You will treat any alien with the same kindness and respect as any other human, so long as the alien is fairly kind to you. I mean, Cas here is technically an alien and you guys are like, best buds." She said, gesturing to Castiel.

"But you do look human." Dean said, gesturing with his hands.

"No, you look alien." Celeste retorted with a smile on her face. "We were here first." She continued and winked subtly at Sam. A couple of silent seconds passed by.

"So what will you do now?" Sam asked Celeste.

"Dunno, hang out with the humans for a bit, my duty for now is complete upstairs, I would've taken care of Raphael but well, Cas seems to have done that for me." Celeste replied, glancing over at Cas. "You were right to do it, you know. He was being, as you would say, an assbutt." Celeste added, and Cas smiled slightly. Celeste smiled with him then glanced at Dean who was watching Cas intently, then she glanced at Sam who looked away as soon as she turned.

"Anyone for a strip bar?" She suggested casually. Everyone turned around quickly to face her. Dean looked pleasantly surprised, Sam looked shocked, Bobby looked pissed off and Cas looked like he didn't know what a strip bar was. She turned to Cas first. "A strip bar is where people go to watch the gender of their choice dance around poles and take off their clothes." She said and Castiel eased his confused face slightly.

"So you're serious." Dean said, almost impressed.

"Yeah, which gender shall we go see?" She asked the group. Whereas everyone around her seemed uncomfortable, she was completely at ease.

"Do you think we're gay?" Dean asked defensively.

"Oh come on Dean, I gave you a choice of gender I didn't cast a diamond studded rainbow over your head did I? I don't know any of your sexual preferences, and I didn't want to alienate anyone so I used an inclusive term." She replied.

"Can you though? Can you do that?" Dean asked sarcastically referring to the casting of a diamond studded rainbow. Celeste thought for a moment, over emphasizing it with a chin stroke.

"Probably." She replied eventually

"Touche." Dean said, nodding. "Female then." he finished and Celeste grinned.

"Is that for everyone?" She asked.

"Not for me, in my old age, it'd be more an eye sore than any kind of pleasure." Bobby said. Castiel looked worriedly over at Dean, who looked up at him and they kept eye contact much longer than what would have been comfortable for anyone else.

"Guys?" Celeste asked, breaking it up. Dean hurriedly looked away, then up at Celeste, but Castiel focussed on Dean. "Shall we go?" She asked cautiously and Cas looked over at her.

"Yes! It's about friggin' time we went to a strip bar, without being on the look out for friggin' demons all the time." Dean replied walking towards her hurriedly. Celeste laughed a little as Castiel followed Dean.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here?" She asked Bobby.

"It'd be like Dad turning up to watch porn with his sons, so yeah, I'll be fine here." He said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Okie dokie then. If an trouble arises just think hard about my name and I'll be able to hear you." Celeste instructed. Bobby nodded solemnly, then the group disappeared.

After half an hour of being in the strip bar, Dean was watching the girls eagerly whilst teaching Cas how to give them money and the general etiquette of a strip bar. Whilst Sam and Celeste sit around a small table a little further back from the stage.

"If you'd have told me yesterday that I would be sat at a strip bar today with a demi-God and a working soul I would've told you to piss off." Sam said, his speech a little slurred from the alcohol. Celeste looked over at him and smiled.

"Well that's a little rude." she commented seriously, and Sam looked guilty and scared. She broke her mask and a smile glinted through, Sam relaxed again. Her face suddenly fell and she looked around the room, identifying a face then moving onto the next.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. She finally settled onto two men who'd just walked in.

"Demons." she paused to let Sam see who she saw. "I can easily protect you all from them but I don't know what their purpose here is. If they start attacking humans whilst I'm saving you guys, that's on me." She replied then stood up and walked towards Dean, she tapped him gently on the shoulder and he turned round. Cas watching her.

"Hey, we got company." She said then stared directly at the two men who had now settled right next to the stage a couple of metres away, Dean followed her eyesight.

"Demons?" He asked

"Yeah."

"What do you wanna do? It's not like they're a threat to you, but everyone else in here."

"I know. I dunno, they look fairly harmless but if they see Cas they'll recognise him and probably start attacking people."

"So we get Cas out, and then what? You go talk to them? Seems like a lame idea."

"No I think it might work, given that they won't know who I am until it's too late."

"Alright then." Dean said, then turned to face Cas. "Cas take Sam and get out of here."

"Why Sam?" He questioned

"Because I friggin said so." Dean replied harshly. Cas looked down, then stood up, walked over to Sam, turned to face Dean and stared at him intently until him and Sam disappeared.

"You stay here Dean, and like I said to Bobby if anyone attacks you, call out in your mind and I'll come lolloping back." Celeste instructed then got up and walked towards the two men confidently. They looked up when she approached, the man with thick black hair and plaid shirt spoke first.

"Hey baby, what do we owe the pleasure?" He said sweetly and his mate smiled.

"Cut the crap I know what you are, I just want to know what you're doing here." Celeste said sternly and their smiles fell as their eyes blackened. When they blinked the blackness was gone.

"Watching the girls of course." The first man charmed.

"Or we could guarantee that and I could just kill you now." She offered and the two looked at eachother hesitantly.

"But you're just human." The friend who hadn't spoken yet said.

"You wanna test that theory?" She threatened. The first man tried to read her thoughts by staring into her, but he couldn't.

"You're not a Winchester are you?" the second man asked fearfully and his friend kicked him hard.

"Not yet. So I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Celeste asked, looking sternly into them.

"Waiting for me." A strong male British accent replied. The three turned round to face him. The two demons looked pleased, but more worryingly so did Celeste.

"Hey buddy you're blockin the view!" a loud male voice yelled at the standing man, who raised his hand and flicked it quickly. When the neck didn't snap, the standing man turned around curiously to face the man who had yelled at him. He tried flicking his head again, but there was no movement so he sat down at the table with the demons swiftly. Slowly turning his head towards Celeste who was smiling proudly.

"I don't believe we've met." He began politely. "I'm Crowley, and what in God's name are you?"

"Ah yes, Crowley. I was wondering when I'd finally meet you." She replied with the same polite tone.

"So you've heard of me. Not all good things I hope." He replied.

"Of course not." She said then a smile whispered across her fragile porcelain lips.

"Quite a bit of mojo you got there." Crowley said leaning in. "And how are you swinging that? Are you an angel?" He asked confidently, not letting down his guard. Even though he was scared on the inside.

"Not quite, but I'll be a pain in the neck if you guys don't clear out. Because you see unlike most of your friendly neighbourhood angels, I can kill you without even raising a finger. So consider yourself threatened." She said, still in a polite tone of voice.

"Considered." Crowley replied, his eyes widening a little as his smile faltered and he stood up, the other two demons followed quickly. They began to walk out, then Crowley turned around.

"Just for reference. What species are you?" He called through the crowd. A few heads turned to this strange question, but they minded their own business and turned back to the girls. Celeste didn't need to move her lips to speak her mind. She glowed her eyes brightly for a second and Crowley swiftly turned and left. Knowing she was seconds away from killing him. Once they were completely out of sight, she stood up and walked back to Dean.

"Don't call Cas back yet I want to have a word with you." Celeste said, sitting down opposite him. He clasped his hands together and rested them on the table.

"How can I be of service?" Dean replied, unsmiling.

"I am psychic okay, I can read minds, but I didn't need to when I saw you with Cas." She began and Dean leant back again, uninterested.

"It'll be easier on yourself if you just admit it." She said sternly.

"Will it?" He retorted angrily. "Because he's not even the same species as me, I have no chance at all. Especially with Sammy around all the time it'd be impossible to even talk to him about this stuff. After what he's done to what's left of my family. I can't trust him anymore. And that hurts when every single time you see him, your heart still skips a beat. And then you have the problem where he doesn't. Have. Emotions. He doesn't understand them, let alone feel them, he has no friggin idea what love feels like Celeste. So I'm stuck here, watching Cas be completely fine whilst I'm havin my heart ripped out, day after friggin day. So no, I won't admit it. Because you know what. That'd make it a whole lot worse and I'm not prepared for that." He hissed angrily then looked away, tears glinting on his beautiful green eyes, Celeste was about to console him when she noticed Sam and Castiel standing behind Dean, with a complex combination of emotions displayed on Castiel's face, leaving an illusion of confusion etched into his angelic cobalt eyes. He stood for a couple of seconds as the first warm tear trickled down Dean's face, then moved swiftly onto the cushioned sofa next to Dean who didn't move, assuming it was Celeste. Cas leant forward to Dean's ear and spoke softly, so as not to startle him.

"But I do love you Dean." He said then sat back a little. Dean looked up, and faced Castiel. Their faces were only inches away, the tear streams glinted in the lights as he spoke, choking on the lump in his throat.

"No you don't. You're just saying that man, you don't know what love is." Dean said as another tear trickled down his flushed cheek.

"I do." Castiel said softly and Dean's face crumpled a little as he shook his head, sucking in ragged breaths. He shut his eyes hard, forcing another tear out. Cas gently rested his hand under Dean's chin and tipped it up a little, Dean opened his tear stained eyes. "I do." he repeated and pressed his lips against Dean's, finally doing what he'd wanted to since he first met him in person. Although it doesn't matter who's perspective you read that from, because it was mutual and beautiful and nothing would ever break that bond.


End file.
